Lost and Found My Way To you
by Weird one 666
Summary: Completed!(Crappy Title ^_^;)First attempt at a Joey/Tea. Joey and Tea headed away from the group to find a gas station in the middle of nowhere. When they get lost both are trapped in a storm. Meanwhile near the van Serenity and Seto get alittle closer.


I.Do.NOT.own.YGO! My first Joey/Tea. I was bored and Iv'e decided to write something like this. There aren't alot of these couples. So please be nice! So don't get mad! If you look at my bio, you can see all of my favorite couplings. Marik or Malik, Ryou are not in this story! Sorry! Maybe there will be a sequal. *shrugs* This story is called Lost and Found My Way To You. I know crappy title. But fits the story! Characters are an itty bitty OOC. NO WORRIES! It's not as humorous as it was suppose to be. GOMEN! Also don't like romance? Don't read. I'm a girl and i'm into that stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ---- scene change  
  
Tea's POV (for now) It was suppose to be one of those 'normal' days camping with a few friends. But nooooo, it had to end up a mess. First the car broke down and we had to play rock paper scissors to see who had to go.Everyone, noteing Serenity, Mai, Ishizu, Yugi, Tristan, Seto, waited near the car. While Joey, and I head down to the station. How lazy can these guys get? But I do find it funny... Remind me to NEVER parnter up with Joey... I'm just too nice to say no.. No one could call the gas station due to the tree's causing a really bad signal. They were stuck there until Joey and I came back.  
  
"Are we almost there yet?" I asked, sitting down on a large rock. My feet ached from all the walking. Joey is looking at a map, I can see that he is confused. "Um.." Was all he managed to say. "What now?" I continue to ask. I stand up and fume. "Joey thats not the map!!! Thats a map for Kaiba's mansion!!" I blink. "What are you doing with that anyways?"  
  
Joey sweatdropped. "Don't ask me! I took this from Yugi's bag! I must have taken it by mistake."  
  
I sigh, "Joey..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder whats taking Tea and Joey so long" Yugi said while looking at Mai. "Well, honestly I don't care. They better get here soon!" Mai exclaims.  
  
"You should care! Joey and Tea. Gone for a reeeaaally long time." Tristan winks.  
  
"TRISTAN!" Serenity yelled with disgust. "My brother is not like that. Plus we know that he would never do that. He's got the hots for Mai." Serenity smiled. Mai tilted her head, "He does?"  
  
"Oh you didn't know?" Serenity asked. Mai shook her head. "Is that why he would act weird on me?"  
  
"Yeah. I know I shouldn't say this but you should know."  
  
"Ok spit it out."  
  
Serenity thought for a moment. Maybe she shouldn't say that Joey was meaning to tell her that he had loved her ever since duelist kingdom. Serenity didn't want to ruin it. She sighed. "Forget it Mai.."  
  
Yugi switched with Yami. "I still think we should look for them. *My* Tea could be hurt."  
  
Serenity arched an eyebrow, "Your Tea?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea and Joey began to walk more down the path. They were now walking in a small road in the forest. "My feet hurt!" Tea complained while stopping in her tracks. Joey turned around with his arms crossed. "Well, princess Garnder sha'll I call a limo?" He gives a small smirk.  
  
"Ha ha really funny Joey." Tea said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "How about you carry me?"  
  
"Nuh uh! No way!"  
  
Tea shakes her head. "Im only joking. I don't want to be carried."  
  
"Well I was going to do it, but hey if you don't want to" He started to walk off grinning.  
  
"Joey! I changed my mind!"  
  
"Too late!"  
  
The blonde was still walking down the road, growing more tired after being chased by Tea. Joey and the brunette continued to walk into a split road.. Joey went right and Tea went left. They didn't know that they had walked away from eachother. Joey had been talking to himself the whole 4 minutes he had parted from Tea. Unaware that she wasn't even there.  
  
Tea at the time turned around to see that she was alone. "Joey?" She took a few steps back. "JOEY!!!" A few birds flew off from the closest tree to Tea causing her to shreak.  
  
"So Tea..Do you think If I asked Mai out she would say yes?" Joey stopped and turned. "Tea why are you so quiet?...huh?" His brown eyes browsed around looking for any signs of the teen. "Oh come on no time to play hide- and-seek!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Seto glanced at his watch. It's almost 9:00 and no one drives down these roads at this time. Tristan was flirting with Serenity, trying to get her attention. Yugi and Mai were just sitting on the van along with Ishizu.  
  
Seto walked back to the group. "We might as well call it quits. No one comes down these roads at this time."  
  
"And how is that?" Ishizu asked, looking down to Kaiba. (She's on top of a van. Of course she has to look down ^_^)  
  
"There is this rumour that this killer was buried in the forest next to us. And that ever 9:30 he comes out of his grave looking for fresh blood."  
  
"Ok no more Kaiba.." Serenity begged softly. This made Seto smirk. "Why? Scared?" Serenity didn't say anything. "As I was saying, he likes to eat young girls. He thinks that they are more weaker and easier to catch." The blue eyed teen walking behind Serenity, which sent a shiver down her spine. He placed his chin on her shoulder which caused her to blush. "Tonight I suggest you stay away. or else...."  
  
"O-Or else what?"  
  
Kaiba moved his hand on Serenity's shoulder, causing her to jump and hit him on the face with her shoulder. "Hey!" He yelled, while rubbing his chin. Tristan growled. "Kaiba don't scare the yound girl!" He cooed to Serenity, placing his arms around her.  
  
Ishizu, Mai and Yugi were laughing their heads off from the whole scenerio.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Tea looked up at the dark sky. The moon was full, giving a strong glow. The stars twinkled, giving Tea the soothing feeling. Every second she kept looking behind her making sure that someone...or something wouldn't jump her from behind.  
  
Her eyes began to feel heavy, she soon felt herself to fall into a deep sleep..... Joey at the time yawned. He was sitting by a lake. He tossed a few stones into the water. he too began to fall asleep.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ishizu sat on the front passanger seat next to Yami. (He and Yugi switched). Tristan as usual was cuddling with Serenity. Mai had her feet rested on the side chair with a pillow under her head. She was worried that something could have happened to Joey. Seto was on the back writing something in a notebook. Serenity turned her head to Kaiba. "Um..I was wondering.."  
  
Seto cocked his head to Serenity. "Wondering what?" His voice showed no emotion or care. "I was wondering about that story..is it true?"  
  
Seto shrugged. "It's just a rumor I heared. There has been some dissapearence. But I doubt its that dumb story. Why?"  
  
"I mean because Joey and Tea have been missing for the past few hours.."  
  
"And?"  
  
"There is no and."  
  
"Wait, until the morning..If we find that they are alive."  
  
Serenity gasped. Tristan growled once again. "Seto stop scaring her!" Kaiba smirked, "Sorry I can't help myself It's just funny" The young teen smiled. "Its ok Tristan. I doubt that the story is true..We'll find them in the morning. Right now I'm really tired.  
  
"Ok you go and rest." Tristan said while placing his arms around her waist. He laid his head on hers falling asleep. Mai sat up. She was watching the whole thing. She looked over to Seto with a look. "What?" He asked, noticing the look she was giving him. "You should really calm down on the scary stories." Mai whispered, low enough for only Seto to hear. "I saw the way you were flirting with her a couple hours ago." She began to smirk. Seto scoffed, "Me flirt? Oh please." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A few more drops fell on the blonde boys face, "Huh?" He groaned, 'Oh no..Not rain..' Joey got up from his spot. The rain fell harder on the ground causing his hair to stick to his face.. 'I hope Tea's having more luck then me.'  
  
The brunette cursed out loud as she ran through the muddle forests. It wasn't good to run under trees. How she wished that she could find the open road that her and Joey were walking on. How she wished that she was WITH Joey! The rain that fell hard onto her eyes caused her to not notice a hole on the ground. She slipped falling into the deep mine shaft. Everything around her went black.  
  
Joey ran trying to find some shelter. He noticed some burrows but they were too small. Plus the squirrled would attack him if he dared to enter them.  
  
He quickly stopped almost falling into the hole. 'Now how'd this thing get there?' The blonde looked down to see something from inside. The lightnings flash made everything brighter. He knew what was there it was Tea!  
  
"Hey Tea! You ok??" He yelled. Joey almost slipped from the mud, but regained his balance. He noticed that she wasn't moving. "Stay there!" he yelled once again. 'Stay there? What the hell am I thinking. She's unconsious!" Joey stood up frantically looking around. the only thing to do was go in and see if she was ok. Joey kicked some of the wood away and jumped in. He got down on his knee's and lifted her up, placing her in a sitting position. "Hey Tea!" He said shaking her. He felt really scared. Joey didn't know what to do!  
  
The blonde took a big breath, he lifted Tea up on his back. There were only two ways out which was straight ahead and above. He carried the brunette in his arms straight ahead. There were some wood, which was holding the muddy ceiling up. This was a mine shaft, which was used to mine. There had to be an exit somewhere.  
  
A small moan escaped Tea's lips. Which signaled Joey that she was still alive. A small dim light flashed from far away. It must have been the thunder lighting up the exit. He nearly tripped on a knocked over shovel. He still continued to walk...  
  
Finally he made it out! The rain began to wash up the mud from their clothes. Tired and hungry Joey dropped to the ground. Tea rolled to the side...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
BOOOOM!!!! A thunder struck, causing the blonde woman to shreak. Everyone woke up. "Whats wrong Mai?" Yami asked.  
  
"Oh nothing...Just the thunder scared me"  
  
"Heh, Mai Valentine scared of little thunder?"  
  
Serenity glanced out the window weary-eyed. 'I wonder where Joey and Tea are..I can't stand it!" Serenity opened the door walking out into the rain. She closed the door right in Tristans face. And began to run into the woods.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What is she doing?!" Ishizu exlaimed, "Someone get her!" Tristan yelled, tryng to open the door.  
  
Seto got out from his side door. "All of you stay here." With that Kaiba left after the same direction as Serenity.  
  
"I'm NOT going to let that dumbass steal MY girl!"  
  
"Your girl?" Mai asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Joey!!!!" Serenity yelled over the thunder. "TEA!!" Her button-up shirt caught stuck on a tree. Reluctant she took of the button up top, only wearing a tanktop. She didn't care. Inside she knew that something was wrong.  
  
"Where are you!!" Seto yelled. He grew more aggrivated and didn't know why he bothered to help this one girl. He noticed that a part of her clothing was stuck on the tree. he continued to walk ahead following her foot steps.  
  
Just as he finally found her. A lightning struck a tree causing the trunk to almost fall on her. Luckily he had pushed her out of the way, injuring himself. Serenity was dumbfounded. She sat up quickly putting her arms around Seto shoulder, crying. She was scared and happy at the same time. Seto slowly placed his arms around her, returning the hug. It didn't feel that bad. Serenity let go. Her hair and clothes were soaking wet. Her real tears fell from her cheak. "Thank you!"  
  
Seto gave a small smile then shook it off. "What are you thinking!?" Serenity sighed, "I know something is wrong and something bad happened to my brother and Tea. I just know it!" Her body began to shake. Seto could feel it, due to his hand was on her shoulder. Reluctant he took off his jacket placing it on her shoulders. She placed her head on his chest, still shaking.  
  
Seto carried Serenity back to the car. Tristan fumed as he saw Seto carry her into the car, IN his jacket. Joey's sister placed her head on Seto's chest falling alsleep once again. Mai in the other hands tried to calm the shark boy down. Yami sweatdropped at him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"T-Tea?" Joey's voice shook. He looked up to see her body move. "Hmmm" Was all she managed to say. The blonde used all his might to stand up. Slowly lifting Tea up, he quickly found a small cave. He softly dropped Tea on the ground. He kneeled down looking down to her. He gave a weak smile. 'She's so pretty....' He shook his head. 'What am I thinking?! I love Mai...Or is that what I think? Whatever I'm tired...' Joey placed his head down. listening to the rain fall on the ground hard.  
  
Hours and Hours passed the rain stopped and the sun was out. Tea sat up slowly looking around. She turned her head to a sleeping Joey. He looked so funny when sleeping. 'Aww he's so cute like that!' Tea blinked. 'Oy..I'm going crazy...but..He does look adorable'  
  
"Hey wake up!!" Tea slapped Joey on the back smiling. Joey shot up wide- eyed. "Hey what was that for!"  
  
Tea shrugged which made Joey sweatdrop.  
  
"We should head back to the others." Tea said while getting up. She leaned to the wall watching Joey stand up. "How are you feeling?" The blonde asked while looking at Tea.  
  
"Good." Tea replied. She felt really nervous somehow. It was very strange.  
  
"So Tea..." Joey's voice faded.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think Mai will say once I tell her that I love her?"  
  
Tea felt hurt. 'What is wrong with me?' " Umm..." She couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Tea whats wrong with you?" Joey asked with worry in his voice. Tea looked down at the muddy ground. Joey gained closer confused by her actions. He cupped her chin making her look up at him. She felt her cheaks heat up. "N- Nothing.."  
  
'Something is really wrong with me.. He goes and saves me and helps give me shelter and all I can do is lie?!"  
  
"You can't lie to me Tea, Im very much like a lie detector. Can't keep anything from me" He gives a small grin. "Now seriously. Whats up with you?"  
  
"It's kinda hard to say.."  
  
"Well then. I force it outta you!" Joey begins to tickle Tea causing her to fall to the floor laughing. She was still tired since yesterday, so she had no more energy to stay up. while still laughing, she shoves Joey. "Hey!" He falls back pulling Tea on top of him. "Sorry.." He says softly. The blonde lifted his head brushing a small simple kiss on Tea. Then once again a few seconds longer then the first one.. It was weird and different at the same time. He never thought about ever doing this. This one girl who he thought never would happen...would actually happen! Tea slowly moved her head away to Joey's speachless from his actions. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Tristan woke up hopeing everything was a dream. But it wasn't there Serenity was sleeping on Seto's shoulder. Her arms was wrapped around his. 'Can this day get any worse!' He got out of the van, soon to trip and land on his face. 'I stand corrected'  
  
Yami wakes up to see Tristan. He gave a small smirk. Then looked at Ishizu. "Hey wake up" The Egyptian yawned, while turning her head. "Yeah?"  
  
"It's morning..You think we should look for Joey and Tea?  
  
"Yeah." Ishizu answered while getting out of the car.Before she did, Ishizu woke Mai up. Yami turned around to face the car. "Should we wake Seto and Serenity up?"  
  
"No, lets leave them."Ishizu answered.  
  
"Ok." With that Yami, a mad Tristan and Mai headed down the road to look for Joey and Tea.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Serenity nuzzled closer to whatever she was holding. It felt warm and comfy. "Comfortable?" A voice asked. Serenity nodded, then to be wide-eyed. Her arm was linked with Seto's! "I-I-I" Serenity stuttered.  
  
"It's ok" Seto said, "You do remember what happened right?"  
  
Joey's sister nodded, "Yeah. A tree trunk almsot hit me..Then you saved me.."  
  
"Next time, Wheeler, don't rush out of the car in a bad storm." Seto said in his usual tone. Serenity nodded silently, getting out of the car. She took off Seto's jacket handing it back to him. "Thanks." then to close the door sitting on the vans roof. Joey's sister never felt so stupid. Seto walked out of the van sighing...Serenity never noticed Seto sitting next to her due to she was in deep thought.. Her mind snapped to reality, the teen looked over to Kaiba. "What are you doing up here?" Seto said nothing. "Well...?" Serenity continued to ask. Once again nothing. He just lowered himself to brush a kiss. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Tea go off Joey, "Um..sorry..". The blonde also stood up, with a hand behind his head. He gave a nervous laugh. "I don't know where that came from!" He exclaimed with his eyes closed. He soon opened his eyes. "Did you...uh"  
  
"Yeah" Tea answered "I enjoyed it."  
  
"Oh ok." Joey said. Changing the subject quickly. "We should uh..find the others! yeah. Lets go look for 'em"  
  
Tea nodded. All she could think about was that kiss. Joey too.  
  
The two teens headed down a familiar path. The whole walk remained silent, both were quite uncomfortable through the whole silence. Neither could think of anything to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Teaaaa!!!!" Yami yelled on the narrow road. "JOEY!" Mai too also yelled. Tristan wouldn't stop looking behind. Wondering what *his* girl and Seto were doing.  
  
"Tristan stop looking behind and help find them!"  
  
"Ok Ok!" Tristan exclaimed. looked under a rock, "Nope not there. Ishizu, Yami and Mai sweatdropped.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
As Joey stopped to see 3 squirrled fighting over a nut, Tea blinked. "What are you doing?" She finally managed to start a conversation. "Those squrrles, they look funny when fighting over that nut.  
  
"It reminds me of that day with the last pizza, you, Tristan and Yugi started fighting over it.  
  
Joey gave a nervous laugh. "I guess your right."  
  
The brunette turned around wide-eyed. "Uhh...Joey.." She said softly. "Yeah?' Joey replied, he was facing the other way teasing the squirrles. "We should run."  
  
"Why?" He asked, turning around to see a medium sized wolf. lightly growling, "What is that!?"  
  
"What do you think it is? RUN!" With that her and Joey rushed out of the scene with the wolf chasing after them. "When I get out of here! I'm never coming back!" Joey yelled while running. He grabbed Tea's hand and lead her to the open road where they once were. He grabbed a large hard branch, and held it in front of him, which laid in front of them.. The wolf stopped, emerging its sharp teeth. Tea was behind Joey watching the whole thing. Joey waved the large branch in front of the wolfs face. Trying to shoo away the wild animal. With one loud growl the wolf jumped. But with Joey's quick arm he hit the wolfs head hard causing it to go in a temporary coma.  
  
He softly poked the wild animal. Joey sighed with relief. "I think I killed it." "Nah." Tea said, " It's still breathing." "Well, we should leave before It wakes up. I don't want to be here when it does.." "Ditto that, Joey." Tea said while walking away, looking back to the wolf. Both of them passed the same oak tree as earlier. Tea was first to notice this. "Look!" Tea exclaimed while pointing to the tree. "What? All I see is an old ugly tree." Joey said anamused.  
  
Tea shook her head. "No we passed this tree earlier. That means where close to the others!"  
  
Joey blinked. "Yes! That means where out of here!" He grabbed Tea and started laughing. Tea blushed furiously but smiled. The brunette winced from the pain, of falling down the mine shaft..Joey relized what he did, soon to let go, he too was red. "Uhh sorry" He apologized looking away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From far away Ishizu saw 2 very small figures from far away. "What are those?" She asked squinting her eyes, trying to see the figures more clearly. Yami churned his head, "I don't know, maybe those are trees."  
  
"In the middle of the road?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Could be magical trees." Mai said with her arms crossed. Everyone looked at Mai. Joey would say the same thing too. "Mai.. You have been spending way too much time around Joey.." Yami said while sweatdropping..   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Ow!" Tea yelped while tipping over to the side. Joey turned around and gave Tea a look. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I just twist my ankle...Its definatly NOT my day.."  
  
"Can you try to walk?" Joey asked, Tea nodded, She moved her twisted ankle trying one more time. No luck the pain became worse. Joey smiled. He walked back to Tea, he signaled her to go on his back. She understood this and did as he carried began to carry her on his back. Her arms were lightly wrapped around his shoulders. She placed her head on his shoulders closing her eyes. His faint smell of cologne, smelled quite nice.. Joey at the moment was blushing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The others, namely Ishizu, Mai, Yami and Tristan were going to head back to the car. Maybe someone would finally drive by and hope that they would help. Before they were about to leave. Yami turned one last time. He paused instantly to see the figures more clearer. His eyes widened. "TEA!"  
  
Ishizu, Tristan and Mai quickly turned around, there walking towards them, from not that far away was Tea. She was ON Joey's back. Yami's face expression grew into an angry one. He began to run towards them.  
  
"Look!" Joey exlaimed, "YAMI HEY!" He yelled again.  
  
The pharoh ran to them with a following Mai, Ishizu and a far behind Tristan. Yami was glad to see that they were ok, but he was even more glad to see *his* Tea.  
  
The blonde stopped in his tracks in front of his friends. They were talking all at once, asking questions like. Where was he and Tea, Where did he sleep and if they were ok.  
  
Yami glanced over to a sleeping Tea. 'She looks peaceful' Yami thought. He turned over to Joey.  
  
"What happened to you two? Your both covered in dirt"  
  
Everyone remained quiet, "You didn't..." Mai said, her voice lower then usual. Joey was wide eyed. "NO!" He turned over to Tea, "She just had a really bad day.."  
  
"Well, your going to have to tell us EVERYTHING, wheeler." Mai said very sternly.  
  
Ishizu smiled, "Well, I'm glad that you two are ok. It's been hours and we left Serenity and Seto behind so-"  
  
"YOU WHAT!?" Joey yelled, awakening Tea. 'Huh?' She thought, opening her eyes. Joey placed Tea on the ground." How can you leave them together?!" He continued to ask, rushing himself to the van...  
  
Tea stood there dumbfounded. Then turning her to head to the others. "What was that?"  
  
"Joey just found out that Serenity was left behind with Seto." Yami answer. Tea blinked. "You left a 14 year old with a 16 year old? I know he's rich but come on! He can be a perv!" With that Tea rushed after Joey.  
  
"Kaiba? A perv..?" Ishizu rephrased, Tristan shrugged, "I doubt that."  
  
The 3 headed after Tea. Yami ran faster trying to catch up to her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Serenity was now resting her head on Seto's shoulder inside the van, there fingers were entwined together.. Joey was nearby. The tinted windows made everything alittle bit harder to see but he saw a bit clearly on where Seren was sitting next to. 'KAIBA!!' Joey yelled inside his head. Tea at the time pulled him away. "Stop that!" She whispered, trying to calm the blonde down. "No!" Joey exclaimed, shrugging her arm off. "Your acting like a big baby, Joey!" Tea again whispered louder then before. "She's a grown girl. Just leave it. You know that Seto won't hurt her"  
  
Joey glancned down at the brunette, thent to the van. "She's grown up way to fast for me..." His voice faded as he placed his head on hers. Tea's arm was once again wrapped around his waist. His face lowered to hers. "This is way to much for me..First I haven't seen her for years and now she's with Kaiba?" He sighed, "But I guess your right.. I don't know why, but you always seem to make me feel better" Joey said smiling. Tea shrugged," It's a gift I guess. I mean I-" She was interupted by another kiss from her blonde friend."  
  
Tristan blinked while running, they were close by to the van. "Whats Tea doing?"  
  
Mai stopped. "Are they...kissing..?"  
  
Ishizu was next to stop in front of Mai. "Yeah.. They are." She turned over to the violet eyed blonde, who looked hurt. This was the best for her. It seemed that She had made Joey wait for a long time. Now it was the ordinary brunette to get the guy.  
  
Tea and Joey broke off their kiss, turning their heads to Ishizu, Mai, Tristan and a pharoh. He too looked alittle hurt.  
  
The two couples were blushing madly at their little scene. No one said a word until Joey broke the silence, "Ok all of you who have been standing there for the past minute. To answer your question on why I was kissing Tea was because....er...I don't know."  
  
Everyone gave a sweatdrop. They all turned to Tea, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Uhh..Well, I don't know how to explain this either..."  
  
"If you have to suddenly kiss her there at the moment Joey, then there must have been alittle spark right there right?" Tristan cut in with a look in his eyes.  
  
The blonde nodded. Tea glanced over to Joey. "But I thought that you lo-" She was interupted by Joey. "I don't think that will ever happen.." He smiled. "There is someone else in my mind"  
  
Mai felt hurt. But knew that this was right. Joey knew Tea longer, and figured that this would be better. Yami in the other hand grew furious. He closed his eyes, taking a big sigh. He headed to the van where Serenity and Kaiba were.  
  
The blonde teen turned around remembering his sister. "I wonder If I should let that go..I mean it could be nothing...right?"  
  
Ishizu just nodded with agreement. Then turning her head to Yami mouthing the words. "Kaiba's going to get it" Yami sweatdropped, while agreeing...  
  
"What about the van? Were not going to get split up again." Mai reflected  
  
"Well, that truck heading down here can help" Tristan answered while pointing down the road. "Yes! We can finally leave now" Ishizu exclaimed. "Now I don't have to worry about my evil brother...hopefully he didn't burn the house down..." She said  
  
"Well, It's time. We can call that truck for help and we head home!" Tristan said  
  
"Say Tea?" Joey asked, while walking towards her. "Yes?" She answered looking up at his brown eyes. "After we head home, What do you say we catch a movie or something?"  
  
Tea nodded. "I would like that"  
  
THE END!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I do accept flames for this story. And Just to say. If you are going to flame when you are signed in. And you give me this awful and hurtful reveiw, I'll just see how many stories you made. If there isn't even one. Then i'm just going to say this. Don't flame other people, If you don't even have one story created. Thats just makes everything really lame. And don't flame because you don't like the couplings or you think its mary sue. Just ignore it and get on with another story. Those things really do bug me. And i'm sure it really annoys other authors too. So don't ever be too rough on newbies. (And I am not really a newbie) You know what I mean right? And an example? Remember my story Melting The Cold Heart? Er...well you probably don't...BUT! I had to get rid of it because of writers block and no ideas. Well some guy/girl goes and gives the rudest flame ever all because he didn't like the couple. It's my favourite couple and If you don't like..I'll repeat again. DON"T READ! Well whatever i'm just saying this because I had to get it out.. LATER! 


End file.
